The present invention relates generally to the field of information transfer between devices, specifically automatic information transfer within a data processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to automatically transferring information between a data processing center and a data processing device such as a weighing device, a facsimile machine or other device requiring information transfer.
Data processing systems often rely on, or require, the ability to operate under changing environments and/or changing or updated information. When systems require changing environments and/or changing or updated information, it is also important to assure that the system be provided the most accurate information. Therefore, timely transfer and activation of the information is necessary in order to ensure the accuracy of such systems. In furtherance of this effort, certain information transfer methods have been devised and implemented.
One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,506 issued on Jan. 12, 1988 and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc., entitled xe2x80x9cPROM CARD ARRANGEMENT FOR POSTAUSHIPPING SCALExe2x80x9d and describes storing look-up tables in a programmable read only memory device (PROM) to provide an information receiving device with the latest and most accurate information. In order to transfer information, the information provider must create a new PROM containing that information, and ship the PROM to the user. The user must then physically remove the old PROM and install the new PROM into the device. Other prior art systems employ a flash PROM or a floppy disc to store and transport updated information. Still other systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,348 issued on Jul. 7, 1998 and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc., entitled xe2x80x9cREMOTE ACTIVATION OF RATING CAPABILITIES IN A COMPUTERIZED PARCEL MANIFEST SYSTEM,xe2x80x9d discloses storing a number of active postal rate tables in a memory, disabling access to certain tables and enabling access to other tables.
The prior art systems discussed, however, do not provide automatic information transfer from a data center to a data processing device. Furthermore, these prior art systems are costly and are subject to time delays caused by both the shipping and installation of the PROM. A significant inconvenience and inaccuracy related to unreliable information may also arise from the inability to keep track of which users have received updated information and which users still require updated information. The inaccurate record keeping is also a problem when accounting for billing purposes. The time delay caused by inaccurate record keeping potentially costs both users and providers in the form of lost profit, lost business, or increased business expense.
An example of one such system requiring updated information is a weighing system, such as a carrier/shipping scale, having the capability of calculating charges based on the sensed weight or size of a parcel or mail piece and the corresponding carrier rating information. These weighing systems require specific postal rate information, without which a mail piece may be returned for insufficient postage or a carrier manifest rejected as inaccurate; thus resulting in delayed delivery and/or increased cost. Postal rates and carrier rates are set by each country""s postal regulation systems (such as the Unites States Postal Service or the Royal Post Office for the United Kingdom) or carrier regulations respectively. These entities are frequently changing their requirements. These changes must then be communicated to the systems and people relying upon the rate determination. These systems therefore operate in many languages, currencies, and time zones.
Other such groups of systems requiring information transfer are data accumulation and facsimile systems, which rely upon certain updated information such as name tables. As well, these systems often require additional software and/or upgrades to system information; thus, automatic transfer of that information may be of interest.
According to the invention, automatic request, transfer and verification of information at reduced cost is achieved by providing a data processing system having a data center and a data processing device. The data processing device further includes a modem, a real-time clock and a counter. The counter may be counting time either by an ascending or a descending time clock. When the counter reaches a predetermined count, the data processing device prompts the system to communicate with the data center to request an information transfer. Information transfer occurs if the data center determines that the data processing device requires such a transfer. The information determined to be transferred is based upon the uniquely identified data proceesing device. Upon completion of, the transfer, the information is verified and activated as available for use.
In typical systems, the data processing device is shipped to a user with information to allow communication within its internal memory. During initial installation, the user connects the device to the data center via a communication line, preferably a telephone line. During the initial installation, certain information will be entered into the non-volatile memory located in the device. Such information that may be entered includes the current date and the time. Other information that may be provided are: the country, language, zip code and area code where the device is located. Also at this time, the counter is set to a predetermined count such that the counter will either count on an ascending or descending basis to the designated time period. Preferably, a time period of at least thirty (30) days is provided.
During initial installation, the data processing device identifies itself to the data center using its product code number (PCN) and serial number. This unique information is used to identify not only the device but also the specific user corresponding to the device. Once the data processing device identification is complete, the information transfer is enabled. Another feature of the unique identifier is that it enables the data center to determine what information the device requires during transfer. The data center maintains a record of each information transfer in an effort to ensure that subsequent transfers are not duplicates, while also preventing gaps between information transfer. Once the initial transfer is complete, the system operates in its normal capacity.
Typically, under normal operation, the counter maintains a count until it reaches the predetermined setting. At that time, if the device is properly connected to the data center, the device software will initiate contact with the data center, identify the PCN and serial number, and request information transfer. Information determined for transfer is based on the identity of the data processing device and the parameters entered by the user. If the device is not properly connected to the data center, the device will request the user to establish the proper communication connection. In the preferred embodiment, the indicator is a text display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD); however, the indicator may also be a sound or light indicator.
If the required information is available at the time of the device request, then the data center will transfer the information. If, however, the information is not available at the time of the device request but a date when the information will become available is known, then the data center will reset the counter to initiate communication with the data center at that new date and time. If the transfer does occur, then the counter is still reset in order to allow future automatic information transfer.
Upon completion of the information transfer, the device application software compares the effective date of the transferred information with the current date as indicated by the real time clock. If the comparison reveals that the dates either match or that the dates are in the past, the information is activated and the data processing device is directed to operate under the activated information. If, however, the date is a future date, then the device application software will not activate the new information until the dates match the real time clock. It is important to note that the information transfer or activation does not delete the existing information from the memory in case there is some subsequent reason for the information use or documentation. A record of the devices that were contacted and/or transfer data is maintained at the data center. Record keeping for both billing purposes and information accuracy is therefore, enhanced.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of specific embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.